creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Thehague67
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:ASMR "Cure for Cancer" Creepypasta Let's Read! page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:01, February 15, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:01, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Warning about videos Please get the author's permission before attempting to add your video to their story as they may not want a link to someone narrating it or they may have another narration they were intending to use. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:32, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Long List reading Joel, that reading was absolutely incredible. The cadence in your voice and the background music. The way in which you adopt a country twang when doing Diesel, and the inflections you give Shakespeare. Superb. I couldn't ask for a better reading, thank you so much. Could I ask one small favor? Could you leave a link to my website: humboldtlycanthrope.com? Again, that was wonderful and really made my day. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:57, May 19, 2015 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:58, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Blocked For adding the non-existent category "zombies" to a page after being warned not to create categories, you have been blocked for one day. Please listen to warnings on your talk page from now on. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:07, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Videos Please do not add videos to stories without the permission of the author. They may not want the story to be narrated, or they may have a different narration they would like to be featured with their work. SoPretentious 07:27, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: A Figure in the Fog video Sounds good to me. On a side note, there is now another pseudo sequel to The Wicker House and A Figure in the Fog titled Sarah's Story. You guys are more than welcome to take a crack at narrating it if you like, you do great work over there. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 12:56, September 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: The Solitude of Connor Narration Hello, Thanks for your narration for my story, I listened to it a couple of times today, its really great. It's the first video I know of for that story and I'll add it to the list of narrations on my page. Thanks again, Jet.98 (talk) 20:23, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey man! Thank you so much for reading my story on your channel! If you could include a link to my page on this site, that would be awesome (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:NickyXX). I'm checking out your youtube channel right now! NickyXX (talk) 04:34, January 14, 2016 (UTC) The scene in question. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:01, April 7, 2016 (UTC)